Helen Hamilton
Helen Hamilton is the main protagonist of the Starcrossed trilogy. She is a Scion and she belongs to the House of Atreus. Personality In the first book, Helen is described as a nice, shy and awkward girl who is oblivious to her attractiveness. She is also smart, considering that she's competing for valedictorian. In the second book, she seems to toughen up, clearly because of her determination to kill the Furies, the obstacles that stand in her way to reach the Furies and her unpleasant experiences in the Underworld. In the third book, Helen is no longer the person she used to be in the past, as she has become a confident, brave, intrepid girl. In spite of her new qualities, however, a dangerous trait had begun to creep into her personality: whenever anyone upsets her, she easily loses her temper, sometimes to the point where she is driven into a deep rage which, in turn, fills her with the intent of killing that person that upset her. Physical Apparence Helen has blond hair and brown eyes. In the second book, she receives a blue scar on her right eye. She's also described as 'the most beautiful woman on Earth'. Lucas tells her that everyone thinks of her as 'Heavenly Hamilton'. She has the Face That Launched a Thousand Ships. That Face is Helen of Troy's Face History Helen's mother, Daphne Atreus, left Helen and Jerry when Helen was young, never giving them an explanation to why she left. Helen has lived on Nantucket all of her life, which leads to her desire to get off of the island. She's always thought that she was different, and when Lucas comes to Nantucket, she realizes that she's not the human that Helen always thought she was. Relationships Lucas Delos (Helen's love interest) Helen unofficially first meets Lucas at her school, when she's possesed by The Furies and is trying to strangle him to death. They hate each other until they save each other's life when Helen faints while flying and Lucas catches her. While she's unconscious, Helen goes into the Underworld and brings Lucas out of it. After they save each other, they start to develop feelings for the other, and date until they find out that they're first cousins. Later, they find out that they aren't cousins at all. Jerry Hamilton (Helen's father) Helen and Jerry have a very close bond to one another. Jerry raised Helen all by himself since she was a baby and he still tries his best to be a father to her. Sometimes, due to Helen's overprotectiveness towards her dad, it feels like Helen is the one parenting Jerry instead of vice-versa. She has been protective over her father in many ways: In the first book, Helen refused to tell him that she is in fact a demigod for fear that she might put his life in danger. In the second book, Helen tried to save Jerry's life by descending into the Underworld, obviously not caring how risky it would be down there. In the third book, she was consistently worried about her father for not waking up from unconsciousness and she was incredibly mad at her mother for drugging Jerry. Daphne Atreus (Helen's mother) The way Helen interacts with her mother is totally different from the way Helen interacts with her father. Helen and Daphne's relationship can be described as cold and distant. Helen hates her mother with every fibre of her being, though the emotion is not exactly reciprocal. She thinks of Daphne a "bitch" or a "wicked witch" and it is frequently made known in the book how Helen would like to slap her. Helen has instantly viewed her as a bad parent since the day Daphne left the family without a word of explanation. About 17 years later, Daphne returned, but instead of making herself known, she magically took the form of many different women so as not to be recognized and tried to capture her daughter, in order to hide her from the Delos family before they found out who she really is. After a few failed attempts, Daphne eventually succeeded in abducting Helen by injecting a drug in her with a syringe. When Helen woke up from the dosing, she found herself tied to a bed. When Helen demanded to know what was going on, Daphne finally introduced herself and later lied to her daughter about the fact that Lucas is her cousin. When Helen discovered the truth in the third book, she actually went ballistic; the lie pushed her over the edge so much that she ruthlessly threatened and attacked her own mother, but before she could go in for the kill, Castor appeared and stopped her. Near the end, where Daphne got killed by Tantalus, Helen didn't feel the least bit sad or apologetic for lashing out at her mother, so, basically, Daphne died sad. Due to Daphne's ineptitude of being a parent and Helen's unconditional hatred towards her, they have never actually shared a true mother-daughter moment. Orion Evander Claire Aoki Category:Characters